


С закрытыми глазами

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Порой с закрытыми глазами видно лучше.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	С закрытыми глазами

Тьма отступала неохотно, исподволь. Отступала в своём темпе и ритме, сколько бы он ни пытался отгонять её от себя. Что-то упорно тянуло его обратно, туда, в блаженное ничего, где не было ни ответственности за чьи-то жизни, ни вины за чьи-то смерти. Хотелось наконец сдаться и вверить себя этому убаюкивающему течению, несущему свои воды туда, откуда не возвращаются.

Но Эрвин не сдавался просто потому, что не умел сдаваться. Там, куда он так стремился, были боль и слабость искалеченного тела, бесконечные списки погибших и осуждение в глазах выживших. Там были титаны, неразумные и ненасытные чудища, и пятидесятиметровые Стены, которые только притворялись, что защищают человечество. Но там же было и то, чего он хотел больше всего на свете — правда. Скрытая в маленьком подвале, отгороженная стенами, охраняемая неизвестным противником, но беспощадная в своей реальности. Там были люди, которые стояли рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, несмотря ни на что. Там ещё осталась надежда.

И Эрвин открыл глаза, жадно вдыхая воздух, будто вынырнул на поверхность после долгого подводного плавания. Его сразу же окликнули по имени.

— Ты очнулся, — отголоски той самой надежды в голосе, облегчение и радость.

— Ханджи, — горло першит, голос едва поддаётся, но улыбку в него вложить всё же получается.

— Как себя чувствуешь? Ох, нет, молчи. Доктор сказал, тебе нужно много отдыхать. Хочешь пить? — прижимает к губам край чашки. Прохладная вода придаёт сил.

— Сколько я проспал?

— Всего сутки, Эрвин, всего сутки… — а говорит так, будто по меньшей мере месяц. — Не переживай, мир за это время не рухнул. И даже Стены, мать их, стоят. Пойду скажу доктору, что ты пришёл в себя. Нет, не смотри так, сперва осмотр, а потом я тебе всё расскажу.

Ханджи выходит в коридор, прикрывает за собой дверь, но проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем её шаги начинают удаляться по коридору. Эрвин гадает, отчего эта заминка. А затем переключается на свои расплывчатые воспоминания — по крупице восстанавливает события их погони за шифтерами. Забинтованные остатки правой руки неплохо ему в этом помогают, а после осмотра доктора Ханджи милосердно вручает ему недостающие детали общей картины. Через полчаса Эрвин вымотан, но почти доволен. Не хватает только одного небольшого, но важного фрагмента.

— Где Леви?

Ему не нравится, как Ханджи смотрит в ответ. Только что она с готовностью отвечала на все вопросы, а теперь напряглась и явно волнуется.

— Ты устал. Поспи, потом поговорим.

И он решает пока что не спорить — глаза слипаются, рана болит всё сильнее, а комната смазывается по краям. Эрвин проваливается в беспокойный, но целебный сон.

Когда он вновь просыпается, доктор перевязывает ему руку, а Ханджи вливает какие-то лекарства и тёплый бульон. Эрвин послушно сносит всю эту заботу, и только когда Ханджи уже собирается уходить, снова задаёт вопрос о Леви. Её взволнованность в прошлый раз заставляет думать именно об этом. Нехорошее предчувствие грызёт нутро. Леви не был с ними за Стенами, значит, должен быть жив. Должен ведь?

Ханджи садится на стул у кровати и чинно складывает руки на коленях.

— Эрвин, нам нужно поговорить, — смотрит она куда угодно, только не на него.

— Хорошо. Но сначала скажи мне — с Леви всё в порядке?

— Эрвин, — Ханджи наконец встречается с ним взглядом, серьёзным, как у палача перед казнью. — Кто такой Леви?

Они смотрят друг на друга целую минуту.

— Что?

— Кто такой Леви? Ты пару раз звал его в бреду и ладно бы. Но продолжаешь спрашивать о нём и сейчас. Я не знаю никакого Леви.

— Как это не знаешь? Он служит в разведке уже пятый год, капитан специального отряда… — Эрвин осекается. Ханджи смотрит на него, как на умалишённого, и ей чертовски хорошо это удаётся. Возможно, потому что на неё всю жизнь так смотрят.

— Эрвин, капитанов в разведке всего четыре — это я, Майк, Дита и Тайлер. Точнее, было четыре, Тайлер погиб во время схватки с шифтерами, а Майка последний раз видели на юге Розы, уводящего от группы девятерых титанов. Скорее всего, он тоже погиб. И у нас нет никакого специального отряда.

— Мы с Майком поймали троих бандитов в Подземном городе и привели в разведку. Там ещё была эта история с Лобовым... Ты не помнишь?

— Вы действительно поймали бандитов в Подземном городе, только двоих. Ребята хорошо управлялись с приводом, но всё равно погибли в первой же экспедиции.

— А помнишь, как ты хотела поймать титана, но вместо этого чуть сама не попалась? Леви тогда тебя спас. Он мне рассказывал, ругался на твоё безрассудство.

— Это был ты, ты меня тогда спас, Эрвин. А потом отчитывал весь вечер.

Эрвин упорствует, перебирает в памяти одно событие за другим. Леви уже давно стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Нельзя просто в одно мгновение взять и вычеркнуть его, будто никогда не было, не уничтожив при этом и часть самого Эрвина. Должно же быть что-то, что-то существенное. И тогда он вспоминает, что Леви оставил свой след не только в его памяти, но и на его теле.

— У меня на ладони шрам… — Эрвин поднимает руку и демонстрирует Ханджи тонкую светлую полоску. Напоминание о том, что пять лет назад Леви выбрал его.

— Это ещё со времён кадетки — неудачно сманеврировал, и Нил полоснул тебя лезвием.

Кажется, будто она сейчас заплачет, и Эрвин замолкает. Рассудок кричит ему, что это какая-то неудачная шутка, но он достаточно давно знает Ханджи, чтобы различать, когда она шутит, а когда серьёзна.

— Я хочу побыть один, — просит он, глядя прямо перед собой. Ханджи кивает и молча уходит.

Эрвин проводит ладонью по лицу, трёт колючие щёки, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Может, Леви погиб, и Ханджи таким образом пытается облегчить боль утраты? С неё бы сталось придумать настолько сумасшедший план. Но это глупости, такой заговор слишком легко разоблачить, да и Ханджи бы так не поступила.

Эрвин прикрывает глаза, и события прошлого хороводом пляшут в его мыслях. Чувствуя, как опасно трещит под этим натиском его здравомыслие, он садится на кровати. Опускает ноги на пол, пережидает головокружение и медленно встаёт. Держась за стену, выходит в пустой коридор. Ему всегда казалось, что следующая дверь совсем недалеко, но сейчас он тратит на этот путь долгие минуты и целую прорву сил.

В комнате Леви темно и тихо. В пробивающемся сквозь задвинутые шторы луче света кружит пыль. Эрвин осматривается — никаких личных вещей, никаких свидетельств того, что в этой комнате кто-то живёт. Но ведь Леви всегда был аккуратен до крайности.

Его начинает мутить. Ноги слабеют, и приходится вцепиться в спинку стула, чтобы не упасть. Неужели его разум действительно дал сбой? Придумал какого-то Леви. Вора из подземелий, сильнейшего воина человечества, честного, доброго и преданного. Разве такие люди существуют на самом деле? И когда это всё началось? Пять лет назад, когда они впервые встретились, или вчера, когда он потерял сознание?

Что-то светлое привлекает его внимание, и Эрвин оборачивается. Из ящика комода торчит уголок ткани. Едва заметный треугольник, но кажется, что на фоне идеально прибранной комнаты он буквально кричит о своём присутствии. Подойдя ближе, Эрвин выдвигает ящик и достаёт белый шейный платок. Пару мгновений смотрит на него, а затем прижимает к лицу, зарывается в тонкую ткань и вдыхает знакомый запах. На сердце становится легче, тяжесть в груди слабеет.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — голос Ханджи заставляет вздрогнуть. — Тебе ещё нельзя вставать. Ох…

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет Эрвин и почти оседает на пол в руках Ханджи.

— Доктор меня убьёт. Ну, давай, пошли обратно. Ты потерял слишком много крови. Несколько дней будет кружиться голова, и лучше отлежаться.

Она возвращает его в комнату, помогает лечь и укрывает одеялом. Эрвин едва следит за её суматошным мельтешением, в его левой руке крепко зажат шейный платок. Когда Ханджи наконец оставляет его одного, Эрвин закрывает глаза.

Спустя пару минут он слышит звук открывающейся двери и скрип стула.

— Прости, что не даю тебе выспаться. Ханджи сказала, ты только пришёл в себя после ранения.

— Ничего, мне уже надоело спать. Говори.

— Твоя рука… Эй, какого чёрта ты улыбаешься? И это что у тебя, мой платок?

Эрвин кивает. Улыбается шире и боится открыть глаза.


End file.
